SugarVania
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope and her family have been turned into Vampires by count Dracula from one of the arcades new games, and Candlehead's next on their list to be sucked of her blood. Candlehead must save Vanellope and her family from Dracula's clutches before sunrise along with help from the new game's protagonist, Simon Belmont


**Sugarvania**

**I don't own any characters besides Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter. Any other characters belong to their respective owners.**

Something weird was going on in Sugar Rush, particularly at president Vanellope's castle. Neither Vanellope, Rancis, or their kids have been seen for nearly almost 2 weeks. No one knew what happened to them, and no one from inside the castle was willing to talk about it. Everyone was worried, even Vanellope's friend Ralph was beginning to worry about her. Were they sick? Did they take an unexpected vacation? Were they being held hostage by anybody. No one knew. Another thing that was happening was anybody who was entering the castle wasn't seen again, numerous candy citizens and racers Taffyta Muttonfudge, Jubileena bing bing, Swizzle Malarkey, and Adorabeezle Winterpop, have now gone missing.

The racers were worried what was going on, but they were too scared to go near the castle to see what was going on. It was now day 11 of the strange happenings have began, and another racer has just been invited to the castle, the racer was Candlehead. The racers said their goodbyes to her knowing this would probably be the last time they would see her. Candlehead wasn't worried, she believed the racers must've been gone for a good reason, and she was determined to find out. Around 8 pm that night she drove up near the castle and parked her kart outside. She knocked on the front doors and was greeted by 4 oreo guards wearing red capes and holding their big spears

"Good evening Ms. Candlehead" said the guards

"Hello oreo guards, i got a call from Vanellope saying she wanted to see me" said Candlehead

"Yes, she's been expecting you, follow us and we will take you to her" said one of the guards

Candlehead stepped inside and followed the guards. The hallways were dimly lit with candles

"Forgive us for only having candles for light, we're in the middle of replacing the light bulbs and it's taking a lot longer than we expected to replace them" said a guard

"That's ok, i love candles" said Candlehead

"So we've heard" said a guard

The guards led Candlehead to the castle library where Vanellope and her family were sitting in chairs around the fireplace wearing robes and slippers, but there was something odd about them. Their skin was a little pale, but Candlehead just figured it was the lack of light in the room, the fireplace could only give off so much light she thought. The guards took Candleheads jacket and boots off and sat her down on a comfy chair with a blanket and footrest

"Good evening Candlehead" said Vanellope

"Vanellope, it's so good to see you, no one's heard from you in almost 2 weeks" said Candlehead

"Yes i know, and i'll explain everything to you in due time. Guards, leave us" said Vanellope

"Yes your majesty" said the guards

The guards walked out of the library and locked the doors.

"How're you this evening Candlehead?" asked Rancis

"I'm doing fine, it was very nice of your guards to make sure i was comfy, by the way i love all your candles" said Candlehead

"Thank you, we've been doing some renovations, nothing too serious" said Kevin

"A few of the other racers have been coming here for like a week but they haven't been seen, do you know what happened to them?" asked Candlehead

"Yes i invited them to live with us in the castle, they liked it so much that they've been busy exploring all the rooms and using the many things i have to offer" said Vanellope

"Are you inviting me to live with you?" asked candlehead

"You could say that" said Vanellope

"Wow, thanks Vanellope" said Candlehead "By the way, how come no one's seen you, you won't answer me or the other racers phone calls, you haven't made any announcements. Everyone's worried about you, your friend Ralph is worried about you"

"Let us explain Candlehead, we're sick" said Lucy

"Sick?" asked Candlehead

"In a way that's affecting all of us" said Rancis

"Oh no that's terrible, what's wrong with you? Is it serious? Is it contagious?" asked Candlehead worried

"You're familiar with that new game that was plugged in a while ago are you?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah, Mega Castlevania right?" asked Candlehead

"Yes that one, well the game's final boss, Dracula, has a little problem with his coding, the part that makes him not a bad guy when the game's not being played. He came to a few games to feed on blood from game characters, this is one of them. We were peacefully sleeping in our beds when he came to us, he bit us and we became his slaves" said Vanellope

Candlehead was starting to get scared, she started to notice bite marks on everyone's necks. She grabbed her jacket and boots and slowly put them on.

"We're now members of his growing army, we can't leave the castle by day or the sun will harm us, we've become part vampire by dracula's curse" said Rancis

"Normal food and candy won't fill our tummies up" said Lucy

"Only blood can satisfy our hunger" said Kevin

"So the other racers, you-

"Sucked their blood? Yes. The missing citizens, half of them, count dracula comes by every night to finish the other half. It keeps him happy" said Vanellope

Their stomachs grumbled

"Mommy i'm hungry" said Lucy

"Then i suppose it's time to eat" said Vanellope

Candlehead zipped up her jacket and got out of her seat

"Well it's been nice talking to you but i have to go home now-

"Don't leave yet, we still have some things to talk about, with you moving in and all" said Vanellope

The 4 of them grew fangs in their teeth. Rancis licked his lips and the family started moving towards Candlehead

"Guards, GUARDS, HELP ME!" shouted Candlehead

"There will be no reinforcements to help you, my guards are also infected, everyone in this castle is infected. My guards will do only what we tell them" said Vanellope

Candlehead tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge

"Oh mod, i'm gonna die, HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME" shouted Candlehead as she banged the doors.

A whip came cracking out of the air vent and moving the cursed family away from Candlehead. The whip grabbed candlehead and pulled her inside the vent.

"Guards" shouted Rancis

The guards rushed in

"Up there" shouted Kevin

The guards stabbed their spears into the vent shafts but the mysterious person and candlehead had gotten away

"They're gone, find Candlehead and whoever was holding that whip, and hurry, we're hungry" said Vanellope

"Yes your majesty" said the guards

The guards ran out of the library to find Candlehead and the intruder


End file.
